


Lines

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is in recharge, and Galvatron just can't help himself.</p><p>Contains nonconsensual molestation (due to Cyclonus being unconscious - if he was conscious, it would all be perfectly consensual), and mention of BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Sometimes, Galvatron lay awake and looked at Cyclonus.

His second in recharge was a wholly different prospect to his second awake. There was no edge of caution to his vocalisations. No small corner of his CPU isolated from everything, and dedicated purely and simply to keeping them both alive.

There was just Cyclonus: open, trusting, and completely and utterly _his_.

Sometimes, Galvatron did more than look.

His hands travelled well-worn paths across his second’s armour, and his fingers tingled with the soporific buzz of Cyclonus' muted energy field. His lips sparked against naked metal, a web of slender lines in silver-grey, a delicate network eaten away by the caustic bite of the electrowhip.

Galvatron's glossa stung as he followed them, tasting scorched paint and burnt-out sensors. His denta ached when he couldn't resist biting – not gently - on the edge of a wing.

Purple gave way to silver here too, and Galvatron's fingers twitched.

Unconscious, Cyclonus murmured and stretched. It was pleasing that he was so receptive, but it wasn’t enough. Galvatron's connectors sparked in their housing, his ports ached.

Unable to wait the extra joor for Cyclonus' recharge cycle to end, Galvatron slid a hand between his second’s thighs and wrapped his mouth around the tip of an antenna.

Cyclonus stirred as Galvatron squeezed, the moment of waking revealed in the hopeful harsh flare of his energy field.

Cyclonus’ optics blazed. He smiled, his interface covers drawing back. "My lord."


End file.
